The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SY TAG 5006’.
The new Argyranthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Billerbeck/Beerlage, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching and flowering Argyranthemum cultivars with unique and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Argyranthemum originated from an open-pollination in 2004 in Billerbeck/Beerlage, Germany of the Argyranthemum frutescens cultivar SY 01 04, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Argyranthemum frutescens, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Billerbeck/Beerlage, Germany in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since December, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.